In a semiconductor device, such as an integrated circuit (IC) or a large scale integration (LSI), a lot of resistors are used. Some of the resistors are formed by diffusion regions forming in a substrate and some of the resistors are formed by conductive layers formed in upper layers above the underlying structures. With a decrease of dimensions of semiconductor devices, a more efficient layout for the resistors has been required.